


On accident

by omonna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omonna/pseuds/omonna
Summary: Dotae Fake Boyfriends!AU"This doesn’t happen often, but this time Ten might have been right. And while it actually pains Taeyong to admit it, the feeling of people's eyes on him makes him wish he would have listened to Ten’s advice."Where Taeyong and Doyoung meet at a party and it turns out they don't hate each other after all.





	On accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Dotae Fake Boyfriends!AU literally no one asked for, but I did in anyway. Un-betaed. Read at your own risk :)

 

 This doesn’t happen often, but this time Ten might have been right. And while it actually pains Taeyong to admit it, the feeling of people’s eyes on him just makes him wish he would have listened to Ten’s advice.

Taeyong has two rules he follows when it comes to Ten:

  1. Don’t let Ten talk you into stupid shit you will regret later.
  2. Don’t take love advice from Ten.



And because it seemed like this time it crossed both of his rules, he stood his ground when Ten told him to get himself a fake boyfriend to attend his ex-boyfriends New Year’s party. That or just not go at all, but they both knew Taeyong would go just because he didn’t want so sound pathetic. “Sure, you broke up with me two months ago but I will pretend we’re still on good terms to not sound pathetic” was a very Taeyong thing to do (in retrospect he should have just stayed at home but as Ten says we do stupid things when our ex’s are involved).

In truth the whole break up wasn’t really that horrible either. Jaehyun was a nice guy, they went out for a year and it has been a good time for both of them. But then they started to drift apart and Jaehyun got close with a new guy from the café near campus. And it might  sound mean to others, but Jaehyun was always a person way too nice to actually cheat on anyone, so he just told Taeyong plainly.

“I found a guy I might like… I’m sorry, but I think we should break up.”

And that was it. Taeyong was grateful actually. He knew it’s normal to fall in and out of love, and he was just glad Jaehyun would rather tell him openly even if it meant break up, than go behind his back and hurt him. So of course he agreed to the break up, and went about his day just like he always did, a little numb inside. People fall in and out of love constantly… he just wished it would happen at the same time for both of them.

When he told Ten, the boy was furious. His best friend wasn’t really the most logical person when it came to love (and Taeyong) so he was mad beyond logic even when Taeyong told him that this break up was better than the alternative of being cheated on.

“I don’t care Tae! This is so fucked up, he didn’t even let you fight for your relationship. Just wait until I send Renjun to beat him up” said Ten with a meaningful glare.

“Ten… Renjun is in high school AND he reaches Jaehyun to his elbow… he wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Tae, I know you’ve met Renjun so don’t pretend you’re not actually scared of him.  Remember when he choked Lucas just for saying he’s short?”

That Taeyong couldn’t refute. Renjun was Ten’s younger brother who was even smaller than Taeyong was at his age, but he was way too scary when he wanted to be. But still, Taeyong refused to let Ten make Renjun do anything (“I wouldn’t _make_ him do it, you know how he likes you. He would kick Jaehyun’s ass for his own pleasure”).

And so he pretended to be okay when he saw Jaehyun with a pretty pink haired stranger strolling through what he previously thought of as _their_ park. Laughing and smiling as though he didn’t break up with his one year boyfriend two weeks ago.

(“So that asshole likes pink hair, huh?” asked Renjun when he overheard Taeyong telling that story to Ten. “I wonder how he would like to wake up with neon pink…”.

“Renjun, NO.”)

The New Year Party shouldn’t have been a big deal to Taeyong. He agreed to it when he and Jaehyun were still dating, and it wasn’t really _Jaehyun’s_ party. Him and some of his friend from collage decided to organize a huge get together for people, and as Taeyong knew Jaehyun’s friends, everyone was excited for him to show up even when he already broke up with him.

“Dude, I know you’re brave but you really can’t go alone. You know I have to go to Thailand for a few days so I won’t be able to go with you. How will you feel when he’s there all lovey-dovey with his new boyfriend and everyone is looking at you?” Ten paced around the room, making huge hand gestures and being as dramatic as usual.

“Ten, I’m already over him, you know that. I don’t need emotional support” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“I’m not talking about that! You shouldn’t feel anything for that asshole…”Ten started but stopped when he saw Taeyong’s glare.” Anyway, I’m talking about your prideful ass feeling uncomfortable because he has a new boyfriend and _you_ don’t. Lucky for you, I have the greatest idea ever. We will find you a fake boyfriend.”

“What? TEN.”

“Listen up, this is a great idea. We will just make Lucas go with you. I know he’s still in high school, but he definitely looks older than you AND no one from university knows him so he would be a great pretend boyfriend!”

“TEN, I’m not taking a high schooler to a collage party! One, I’m not that insecure to feel stupid that I don’t have a date and two, I think Jaehyun’s new boyfriend is Chinese so they might know each other. You know how close the Chinese community is around here” Said Taeyong already massaging his temples, feeling the upcoming battle.

 

“Fine, that’s a good point… How about one of my Thai friends? Bambam would definitely say yes as well, he thinks you’re pretty. Or maybe one of Bambam’s friends?”

“Ten, please… I really don’t need a fake boyfriend to be my plus one at my ex boyfriend’s party. It’s not like it’s his wedding. You definitely watched too many dramas.”

“Fine, just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. I know how it all goes, I’ve read all about this. It won’t only be him there, but his friends as well. Think about it, and call me if you change your mind. I will organize someone to go with you” Said Ten, sitting down next to Taeyong on his bed. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I know… thank you. You don’t have to though, because I’m stronger than you think” Taeyong hugged Ten tightly.

“I think taking Lucas is a great idea by the way!” came a loud voice from behind the door.

“Renjun! I told you to stop eavesdropping on us!” shouted Ten as he run for the door, but not before sending Taeyong a meaningful ‘see even Renjun thinks so’ stare.

 

***

 

Taeyong obviously wasn’t strong enough. As soon as he came through the door at the party he knew he made a mistake by coming alone. “ _I should’ve just taken Lucas with me. Ten has stupid ideas, but I should’ve listened to Renjun_ ” he thought as he made his way towards the main room, feeling all eyes on him. The loud music hurt his ears as he squeezed through countless of people standing in the corridor, most of them holding red plastic cups filled with alcohol. He recognized few people and smiled at them awkwardly when they waved at him, but refused to stop and talk to them for now.

He’s been lying to himself when he said he was close to Jaehyun’s friends. Sure, he liked them and even went out with them without Jaehyun a couple of times but they were still first and foremost _Jaehyun’s_ friends. And he couldn’t help but think they judged him silently as they watched him stand in the corner alone, thinking of what to do. Will he really just stand awkwardly for a few hours and then go home?

He might have been a little paranoid, he would admit later, but at the time he felt like a joke of the party.  He took out his phone to pretend he’s looking something up and started to think how can he just ditch the party and go home. But before he could think of any excuse, something hit his arm and made him raise his head. He never did learn what hit him though, because as soon as he lifted his head he noticed Jaehyun. He was standing with his back turned to Taeyong, but the back of his head alone was enough for Taeyong to recognize him. He looked just as good as he remembered, wearing black jeans and a shirt that hugged his body nicely. There was a reason why Jaehyun was one of the most popular guys on campus.

Next to Jaehyun stood the pink haired guy, their arms linked. They looked very pretty together, like they were made to be. “ _And this is why Ten told me not to go alone_ ” Taeyong thought while turning his head, afraid they would catch him staring. There was no doubt Jaehyun’s new boyfriend knew who he was, as their relationship was quite famous around university (they were once voted the most influential couple on their university’s website, with 126 votes, half of which was probably Renjun making fake accounts and voting just to make fun of Taeyong).

Just then his eyes landed on a tall boy with jet black hair standing alone near the window. Kim Doyoung. What is Doyoung even doing here? He wasn’t friends with Jaehyun as far as Taeyong knew, and he looked as uncomfortable as Taeyong felt. And because of that, a new thought came to Taeyong. “ _Ten would either be really proud or think that I went crazy_ ” Taeyong thought as he made his way to where Doyoung stood and threw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug before Doyoung could even comprehend what was happening.

He and Doyoung weren’t exactly enemies (despite what Ten might say), they just didn’t really like each other. They had a few classes together every year and somehow they always ended up together for group projects, which was the source of their _quarrels_. Doyoung was on the school student board and he was always so uptight and nagged like a mother, which always got on Taeyong’s nerves for some reason. Also, he really liked laughing at Taeyong for any little mistake he made and it annoyed Taeyong to no end.

But right now he was the best choice to do what he was about to do. He needed a person who he knew for sure wasn’t friends with Jaehyun and at the same time a person who he knew enough to make this work, even if it was the most annoying person in the world.

“What the fuck. Taeyong?” Doyoung asked pushing Taeyong away lightly. The taller boy was all sharp words and remarks but he would never hurt Taeyong, that much he knew. “Why are you hugging me? Are you drunk already?”

“What, no! Why aren’t you saying hi to me? Aren’t you happy to see a friend here?” Asked Taeyong, pretending not to hear the first question. He will explain in a minute anyway.

“I really think you got drunk. We aren’t even friends, remember?” the black haired boy looked down at him, annoyed. “What do you want?”

‘ _Doyoung really is too smart for me_ ’ Taeyong thought as he cleared his throat, and moved a step closer to him.

 “I need a favor” he said while looking Doyoung straight in the eyes. He really hoped Doyoung would agree without having to blackmail him, because Taeyong didn’t really have the good blackmail material and Renjun who could find it for him was in Thailand with Ten, so it could take some time before he would get it. He didn’t want to have to hide in the bathroom until that.

“You. You need a favor. From me” Doyoung laughed while shaking his head. “The world is ending. And what, do you think I will just help you with whatever it is that you want?”

“It’s not like that…”Taeyong whined. He could do this, he knew Doyoung enough from all the school projects they did together. The taller boy was weak towards cute people and Taeyong could definitely do cute. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for this party.”

That stopped Doyoung’s laugh.

“Boyfriend?” he repeated and his eyebrows knitted together. “Dude, are you alright? I was joking with the drunk thing but now I’m not so sure.”

“Yes, I’m alright. Don’t pretend you don’t understand the situation, I know you’re smarter than that. You’ve heard the rumors” Said the smaller boy while turning his head to look at Jaehyun laughing at something his _new_ _boyfriend_ said. “I’m here alone while Jaehyun is just  a few meters away, laughing with his new lover. I know he will come to say hi, and I can’t just stand here alone like an idiot. Jaehyun is nice but he’s also very competitive, I know he will take that as a victory.”

“Taeyong, what victory are you talking about, it’s just a breakup” he answered but stopped then he saw the look Taeyong threw him. “Hey, for someone who needs my help you’re not asking very nicely. What will I get out of it anyway?”

Damn, Taeyong should have known a favor was too much to ask.

“What do you want me do to, beg?” He rolled his eyes at the smirk Doyoung threw his way. He hit his arm lightly. “Stop it.”

“Aren’t we like… enemies? Isn’t there someone better you can ask here?” Doyoung looked around the room. People were chatting, some of them already looking their way. After the stunt Taeyong pulled at the beginning it wasn’t unexpected.

“Enemies? What are you, ten?” It was Taeyong’s turn to roll his eyes. “We just annoy each other, that’s all. And think about it, who could I ask here? Johnny? I know he likes me, but there is no way he would agree to be my fake boyfriend and even if he did there’s no way Jae would ever believe it”

At that Doyound nodded. It was true that Taeyong couldn’t ask any of Jaehyun’s friends. He still  thought it was a dumb idea though.

“And think about it” Taeyong started again. “Isn’t Jaehyun a person who annoys you even more than I do? What are you even doing here anyway?”

“That’s a good point actually” Doyoung said while looking behind Taeyong’s back at Jaehyun. “What I’m doing here isn’t any of your concern. I will agree, on one condition.”

“Yes!” Taeyong said a little too loudly while throwing his arms in the air. “What is it?”

“You owe me. I get one wish, and you have to agree to do whatever I want when I ask for it.”

“Whatever” Taeyong said not worried. Doyoung wasn’t the mean type. He would probably just make Taeyong do his homework or something. He extended his hand. “Hello my new fake boyfriend.”

“Hi” Doyung said while taking his hand. He then suddenly pulled the smaller boy’s hand and Taeyong stumbled into his chest while letting out a small squeal. “Shouldn’t boyfriends stay closer than that?” he whispered into his ear.

“You ass, I could have screamed! It would’ve been so embarrassing” Taeyong mumbled while his whole face turned red so he hid it in Doyoung’s neck for a second. Thank god he actually liked skinship. Then he pulled away and stood next to Doyoung, leaning on him a little to be believable while watching Jaehyun and his boyfriend talk to another person now.

“Do you know his name?” Doyoung asked suddenly. “The new boyfriend’s?”

“No” Taeyong shrugged. There was no reason to know his name, he didn’t want to think about him or about them together. That would just make him wonder. Why him? Why was he better? Why was he so easy to fell in love with?

“Don’t you want to know?” the black haired boy asked but when Taeyong shook his head he nodded in understanding. “There are a lot of rumors about what happened to you two, you know? One even says the boy dyed his hair pink to be your lookalike from when you and Jaehyun started dating to get his attention.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“No wonder people look at me weirdly. Is Jaehyun really such a hot shot that someone would do that to make him like them?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Don’t ask _me_ , you’re the one who dated the guy” Doyoung shrugged and suddenly put his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder. “We have an incoming. I knew Johnny would be the first one to approach us. Do you want to come up with our story if he asks or should I do it?”

“You do it. I know you’re smart enough” Taeyong whispered while he watched Johnny come closer. He was a very tall guy with brown hair and pretty smile. Actually Johnny was a really nice guy, he always took care of Taeyong when Jaehyun wasn’t there. Out of all of Jaehyun’s friends Johnny was probably the most comfortable to talk to and Taeyong would like to say that he wasn’t just Jaehyun’s friend but his as well. But still he was Jae’s _best_ friend, and it was Jaehyun who held his loyalty.

“Hey Tae, good to see you here” Johnny said as he stood in front of the pair. He glanced at Doyoung weirdly, then at his hand on Taeyong’s shoulders and then back at Taeyong’s face. “How’ve you been?”

Taeyong liked Johnny but he really wanted to roll his eyes. They haven’t spoken since Jaehyun broke up with him, and that was something Taeyong was a little bitter about. He thought Johnny was his friend but he haven’t even sent a message asking how he’s been.

“Good. I’m… good. Great to see you too” he said, smile strained a little. He seriously shouldn’t have come to this party. Next time he will listen to Ten… or at least ask Renjun about his opinions on Ten’s ideas.

“Hey Doyoung” Johnny said turning to Doyoung who raised his eyebrow. “It’s a surprise to see you here, with Taeyong of all people nonetheless.”

“Yeah, couldn’t let Tae be alone on New Year’s , that’s not what good boyfriends do” He said and it was Johnny’s turn to raise his eyebrows and give a confused look. It wasn’t a secret that Taeyong and Doyoung didn’t really get along. They once had a screaming match in front of the whole classroom because Taeyong decorated their presentation with pictures form anime (“Look, they all fit the topic, okay! Like this one is Naruto lying on his bed in a slide about _Hikikomori_ , this is totally relevant!” “Taeyong, you’re AN IDIOT!”).

“Boyfriends? You guys are dating?” Johnny asked a little disbelieving.

“Haha. We’ve been boyfriends for a while now” Taeyong chuckled awkwardly and he could feel Doyoung facepalming in his head.

“Good thing this boy got free so I could snatch him” the black haired boy said taking the initiative. “I didn’t know he wasn’t that annoying once you get to know him” He said and couldn’t avoid the elbow Taeyong jabbed at his side.

“Really? That’s unexpected…” Johnny responded, his gaze still disbelieving. “But I’m happy for you Tae, after you-know-what… I’m glad you also found someone.”

“Johnny you can say the word breakup, you know we didn’t part ways on bad terms” The smallest guy rolled his eyes. Johnny could seriously be a pain.

They talked for a while. Johnny asked Taeyong about how his studies are going but didn’t mention the breakup or the new dating thing again. Taeyong suspected Johnny knew that he didn’t really fall out of love with Jaehyun when his ex ended things. He was a perceptive guy,  maybe not as much as Doyoung but he could read his friends well. Taeyong wanted to laugh at how hard Johnny tried to pretend that nothing happened between them, as if this wasn’t the first time they talked in months.

When he finally left both of them breathed a sigh of relief.  It wasn’t that bad, but lying wasn’t Taeyongs strongest point.

“Do you think he bought it?” Taeyong asked a little excited, jumping slightly on his feet.

“Stop wiggling” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “ You’re such a bad actor. You literally said _ha-ha_ in a conversation. If he didn’t buy it, it’s your own fault.”

“Why are you so mean” Pouted Taeyong while feeling one of their argument coming. To stop it from getting out of hand he changed the subject. “Johnny’s been a dick this past two months. I thought we’re friends but he didn’t even text me when his friend broke up with me, even when he probably knew the truth.”

“The truth?” Doyoung turned his head and looked at him weirdly.

 _Shit_ , Taeyong thought, _I always say too much_.

“It’s nothing” He tried and when he the black haired boy didn’t look ready to give up he added. “You have your secrets I have mine. Don’t forget we’re still half-enemies”

“You’re the one who said we’re friends” Doyoung rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. He then nudged Taeyong’s small frame slightly. “Don’t worry about Johnny, that’s how it works for them, you know? Bros before hoes.”

“God please never quote the jock rules again, Mr. Student Council. You’re too nerdy for that” Taeyong giggled dodging another elbow. “And stop that, you have pointy elbows.”

“Good to know my secret weapon works on you” he laughed and took Taeyong’s hand. When he received a weird look from the boy he explained. “Let’s go get some food and drinks. This is New Year’s , I don’t want to spend it sober.”

They made their way to the snack table on the other side of the room, thankfully still as far from Jung Jaehyun as before. There were a lot of people dancing in the middle so it was a little hard for Taeyong to squeeze through them with his small body. Every time someone stumbled on him it threw him out of balance, and he would also stumble. When he almost let go of Doyoung’s hand the boy finally noticed. With a shake of his hand and a worried glance he made the smaller boy walk in front of him while protecting him with his arms. When they finally reached the table he let go of Taeyong and chuckled.

“I think wind could blow you over, you’re so tiny.”

Taeyong gasped offended. “I am not _tiny_. I will have you know that I am 3 cm taller than Ten and like 5 cm taller than Renjun!”

“Isn’t Ten’s brother in high school?” Doyoung raised his eyebrow.

“That’s beside the point! How do you even know Renjun anyway?” Taeyong asked confused.

“He hangs out with my brother a lot. Jeno? I’m sure you’ve met him.”

“Jeno is your brother?” Now Taeyong was confused.  Jeno was a really nice boy who hang out with Renjun and another of their friends, Jaemin. They were cute boys (except Renjun, he was just scary) who would come to Ten’s house and eavesdrop on them a lot. Not to mention that plan they had to get Taeyong with Jeno’s brother before he met Jaehyun. To think that it was Doyoung…

“Yeah, I heard a lot about you, you know? They’re kind of your fanclub, the boys. They laugh at you a lot but they think you’re really handsome.” Taeyong turned red at Doyoung’s words. He had an older sister who was already married and had her own baby, so he always treated Renjun and his friends like his little brothers. (He also knew they were a little too scared of Ten to actually make fun of him so they made fun of Taeyong instead. Ten was after all Renjun’s brother and they were similarly scary when they wanted to be).

“Jeno is such a nice kid, I can’t believe you’re the brother he told me about” Taeyong shook his head. Then he remembered something and smirked. “I remember him talking a lot about your love life when you were still in high school. Girls and boys really run after you, huh? Mr. Class President.”

It was Doyoung’s turn to turn red “Yah, it wasn’t like that. I will strangle that boy when I get home.”

“There will be no strangling high school kids” Taeyong said sternly while looking at the food left on the table “I want cake.”

“Oh my god, I almost forgot how much of a sweet tooth you have” Doyoung chuckled while he took two plates and gave one to the smaller boy.

Taeyong didn’t know how Doyoung could forget such an important detail. They literally fought over the last piece of cake when Taeyong showed up at one of the student board meetings by accident. So what if he only came in by mistake and ate most of the brownies Doyoung’s mom made for the kids at the meeting. He should still get the last one if he was the first one to touch it.

Taeyong looked at the cakes and loaded his plate with three pieces of three different cakes. He was lucky he had Doyoung with him actually, or he would look really dumb just eating a plate of sweets by himself in the corner. When he looked at Doyoung’s plate he was a little disappointed at his choices. There were little sandwiches and even a some salad on it.

“Shouldn’t you eat real food as well?” the taller boy asked as he reached for the red plastic cups. “What do you want to drink? Beer, vodka with juice? I can mix you something if you don’t like the drinks here.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Food is for the weak. And I will have just the juice please. I’m not really a strong drinker.”

“Juice? At a New Year’s Party?” Doyoung said as he reached for the beer and took a swing from the cup. “That’s boring.”

“It may be boring but if I drink more than one cup I may end up either dancing on this table or crying in the corner, and I’m not willing to do any of that in front of Jae and his new sweetheart. I know you’ve been at one of Taeil’s parties, don’t you remember me at some of them?”

Taeil was an upperclassman who contrary to what one may think of him threw the wildest parties in their part of the city.  When him and Jaehyun were still dating he wasn’t as afraid to get drunk because his boyfriend held his alcohol really well and he knew he would take care of him. Still, he did end up dancing on a table once when Jaehyun took his eyes off him for a second. After that time though, Taeyong was never left unsupervised again.

“Now that I think about it, there’s a saying about you made by Taeil popular around the campus” Doyoung said while they took their cups and went to sit down on the couch next to the table. “ With one glass your tension is up… after that the tears come.”

“What?!” Taeyong couldn’t believe his ears. “If someone is getting strangled it should be Taeil… Spreading rumors like that about me.”

“Didn’t you say you’re like that? Anyway, it’s time to act again, Yuta is heading our way” Doyoung said while adjusting a little on the couch putting their plates on the table and coming closer to the smaller boy.

“Hey guys, I’ve heard there’s a new couple I need to congratulate” Yuta said immediately after he found his way to the other end of the couch, making the pair look to the side. Taeyong leaned his back a little on Doyoung’s chest as he watched Yuta.

The boy was Jaehyun’s friend from his football team. Taeyong hung out with him and Johnny, but Yuta was harder to read even if all he said were harsh truth and biting remarks. He changed a little in the two months that they haven’t seen each other. He dyed his hair honey blond and looked a little thinner than before. Taeyong briefly wondered if there’s something going on in his life but then he remembered that he shouldn’t care because Yuta probably didn’t care that much either. He never texted just like Johnny.

“Blunt as ever” Taeyong let Doyoung handle this one. He knew Yuta and Doyoung didn’t really like each other, despite (or perhaps because of) their similar personalities. Both were quick thinkers who weren’t afraid of telling people the truth, but Doyoung was a little softer about it. When the two of them met sparks flew because neither of them would ever give up. “I see the word travels fast around here.”

“You know Johnny’s the biggest blabbermouth on this side of the town” Yuta rolled his eyes. “He would have trouble keeping a secret if someone _asked_ him to. This is just too good of a gossip for him to pass. Our resident enemies got together, huh?”

“What of it, you’re jealous?” Asked Doyoung, his hand coming to rest on Taeyong’s tight possessively. “You’re still single?”

“Don’t try to make this about me, you know I could find someone in five minutes if I tried” Yuta chuckled. “ Don’t pretend you two getting together, while no one ever heard about it, isn’t… suspicious.”

Before Doyoung could open his mouth and make some remarks that would definitely lead to an open war, Taeyong intervened. “Yuta. It’s no one’s business who I’m dating and you know it” he said in a soft voice and Yuta finally looked at him, his gaze softening. He wasn’t a bad guy, Doyoung just brought the worst in him.

“Sorry, Tae. I was just surprised that’s all. It’s actually good to see you. We missed you around.”

If Taeyong was half as sharp or half as brave as either Doyoung or Yuta were, he would have called him out. “ _You could have texted me. We could have talked_ ” he would say, or maybe accuse. But he wasn’t so he just smiled the same slightly forced smile he gave Johnny and answered. “I… Yeah. Long time no see.”

“I was actually wondering whether you’d show up” There it was again, Yuta who knew no barriers called manners, as opposed to Johnny. “I wanted to make bets but no one wanted in. A shame really, I would have bet that you’ll come.”

“Yuta!” the small boy called scandalized, and slapped Doyoung’s thigh when he chuckled silently behind him.

“I should have made bets about you coming with a plus one… although that one I would have lost. Who would have thought…”

“I see you really want to come back to this topic” Doyoung called Yuta out. “Is there a particular reason, or are Johnny’s gossips just not enough to satisfy your curiosity?”

“Johnny’s way to nice and awkward to ask you anything beyond the usual ‘are you a couple’ thing so I literally only know that. I was actually wondering about the juicy parts like how you’ve started dating” Yuta looked at Doyound when he asked that question, like he knew it would be him answering.

Taeyong stared at Yuta intently. He wondered why were Jaehyun’s friends this interested about his love life, when they didn’t care about his _life_ this past couple of months. The breakup wasn’t even toxic, they didn’t have to pick sides and stop talking to each other. Was is really only about the ‘bros before hoes’ rule Doyoung told him about?

“It’s not actually that hard to fall for Taeyong” Doyoung said chuckling. “He’s handsome and cute, what is there not to like? Once I got to know him beyond our bickering I realized what I was missing the whole time” The black haired boy squeezed Taeyong’s thigh lightly.

 “True, our Taeyongie is a real cutie” Yuta said while reaching his hand, but before he could pinch Taeyong’s cheek he slapped his hand away.

“Not allowed Yuta” Taeyong said while shaking his head. “My new boyfriend doesn’t like me being touched like that.” It was a stupid excuse to make Yuta stop making fun of him but it worked. Kind of.

“Ooh, possessive? That’s the Kim Doyoung I know.” Yuta laughed  while looking behind their shoulder and waving his hand a little. “I have to go now, this party won’t survive long without me. I will come say ‘hi’ next year.” He said and got up before Taeyong could tell him how lame that joke was.

“That was a lame ass joke” Doyoung said it anyways, sitting straight and giving Taeyong back his plate from where they left it on the side of the table. “For someone who shouldn’t care that much he really did ask a lot of questions.”

“Right, I was wondering about it too. And he looks a little thinner than last time I saw him. Do you know what’s going on?” He wondered aloud.

“I’m not the one to gossip but I think that’s the information you would find interesting. Apparently Yuta had a crush on Jaehyun’s current boyfriend even before they got together.” Doyoung announced while sounding a little uncomfortable.

“What!?” This was the first time Taeyong has ever heard about it. That was weird to say the least, especially since both boys were always so close. “Didn’t Jae know this before?”

“That’s the thing I think, no one knows. They still talk to each other, but Yuta was never good at suppressing his feelings so he lets it show easily” the black haired boy shrugged.

“How do you even know about all of that? Didn’t you say you don’t gossip?” Taeyong wondered aloud.

“You would be surprised how much the student board knows” he chuckled. “Anyway, I think he was disappointed you’re here with me. He probably wanted to hook up with you.”

Taeyong has never turned his head this fast to look at someone. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t you already know how Yuta’s mind works? He got together with my crush so I will hook up with his ex, that’s such a Yuta way to think. You’re also not so bad on the eyes so it wouldn’t really be a hard thing to do.”

“Gee, thanks for thinking so highly of me” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “But what the actual fuck, I would never in a million years hook up with _Yuta_. He’s one of my ex’s best friends!”

“You didn’t think you’d ever hook up with Kim Doyoung too but look where we are” the tall boy grinned.

“Shup up, Doyoung. You look like a bunny when you smile” Taeyong said in a grumpiest voice he could muster. When did Doyoung become this cute anyway? This party was seriously a bad idea.

“Okay, I let’s stop talking about Yuta hooking up with my fake boyfriend, I don’t like it. You know how possessive I can get” Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows and got hit in the stomach for his effort.

“Just stop talking. You’re making me want to throw this cake at you and I’m not ready to lose this perfectly good cake for that.” Taeyong finally picked up his tiny fork and started eating.

“You could throw the cake at me and then eat it off me… ow ow okay I’ll stop, just don’t kick me anymore” Doyoung whined a little and started eating his own mini sandwiches. Who knew that student board members could be this kinky, Taeyong thought.

 

***

 

They talked a little after that while they ate their food. They were surprisingly compatible, and had many things in common. Doyoung also got pranked by Renjun and his gang a couple of times, and when he recounted the ideas they had it made Taeyong laugh until he had tears in his eyes.

Turns out that Doyoung was a lot more popular at school then Taeyong initially thought. There were countless of people who came to great them, and only half of them were the ones who knew Taeyong. The smaller boy could swear he saw a couple of girls giggling and batting their eyes in their direction but when he told that to Doyoung, he just laughed and patted his head.

It seemed it was just a calm before the storm. One munute they were laughing about that one time Jeno decided to start a comedy club at their school and no one had the heart to tell him he’s just not funny and the other Doyoung squeezed Taeyong’s shoulder tightly, almost pulling him in his lap.

“This will be the final showdown, I think” He said and Taeyong already knew what he meant. When he turned his head he saw Jaehyun and his pink-haired lover coming their way. It was the first time he saw Jaehyun’s face fully as he came closer and the wave of nostalgia came over him. They haven’t talked for two monthes, and it was hard for Taeyong. He sometimes turned around to say something only to realize that Jaehyun wasn’t there anymore.

He hasn’t changed at all, even if the person next to him did. He was still the same handsome, charismatic boy he knew. His brown hair were parted handsomely in the middle and his smile was as dimpled as ever. Taeyong nestled even closer to Doyoung on their couch and wondered briefly how did he even _think_ he could do this alone. (And yet there was a small voice in his head glad that he didn’t take Lucas with him.)

“Hi, Taeyong” Jaehyun came close, his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I don’t think you know each other. This is Winwin - my boyfriend, and this is… Taeyong.”

Taeyong wanted to laugh bitterly. He doesn’t even get the ‘ex’ label, he’s just… Taeyong. He felt Doyoung squeeze his arm in what he interpreted as ‘what an asshole, who even introduces their current boyfriend to their ex!’. But he knew Jaehyun would come, especially now that he heard from Johnny that him and Doyoung got together. He’s exactly that much competitive and nosy.

“Hi Jaehyun, hello Winwin” he  waved his hand awkwardly. “I also have someone to introduce, this is _my_ new boyfriend, Doyoung. You’ve probably seen him around school” Taeyong said knowing perfectly well that he did. If Yuta and Doyoung made sparks fly, Jaehyun and Doyoung created tsunamis. They were both too competitive to back out when they needed to, and Taeyong secretly thought most sporty students got on Doyoung’s nerves.

“Hi, Jaehyun” was the first thing Doyoung said. “This is a great party, good job organizing it.”

“Yeah, I did organize it but I don’t remember you on the guest list” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow and threw Doyoung a small glare.

“Can’t I come with my boyfriend?” Doyoung answered calmly. “We wanted to spend this day together” He said and kissed the side of Taeyong’s hair, making the smaller boy shocked at how good of an actor he was.

Jaehyun looked as shocked at the small kiss as Taeyong felt. He quickly collected his wits and asked, bringing his boyfriend- who still haven’t said a word- closer to his side. “So you two are an item, huh? When I heard the rumor going around the room I couldn’t believe it. I still remember Tae ranting about you for hours on the phone.”

Stupid Jaehyun. He thought he would spill something when there was nothing to spill or rip while they were just fake boyfriends.

“I heard Winwinie talking about other boys when you weren’t together too” laughed Doyoung suddenly, and all the eyes turned to him quickly. “What, he didn’t tell you? I was his tutor when he first came to Korea.”

Jaehyun looked at Winwin for confirmation.

“Yes, I spoke with Doyoung a lot before” It was the first time Taeyong heard him speak. His voice wasn’t as soft as he imagined it would be and he had an accent. He still sounded kind of cute and Taeyong once again started wondering how easy was it to fall for him.

The last thing Taeyong needed though was his ex having arguments with his current boyfriend in front of him so he responded, heart heavy. “You look good together. This is a great party, we’re both having fun. Johnny and Yuta came to say hi earlier.”

Jaehyun’s eyes landed straight on his for the first time in two months and Taeyong almost forgot how to breath. His eyes held so much love once, but now they seemed heavy, empty. Still as beautiful as ever, just not for him anymore.

“I heard. They said you came with a surprise, never have I imagined it would be _Kim Doyoung_ ” his voice turned heavy as well, he guessed the voice full of love was reserved for Winwin now. “You’ve lowered your standards a little…”

Taeyong was like a stone when he heard those words. What is Jaehyun on about? What is he saying? When Taeyong haven’t even…

“Stop talking to him like that” Doyoung said, his voice harshest it has been the whole night, even when Taeyong first hugged him out of blue. “You’re the one who broke it off and you’re here with your boyfriend. If you have nothing else to say beside meaningless small talk just go.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the harsh words, and he seemed to catch himself. He didn’t look at Doyoung at all when he said, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry Tae. I’m happy you found someone too. We better get going, it will soon be midnight. I’ll… see you around” He didn’t wait for Taeyong’s words, just turned around with Winwin still looking at them curiously over his shoulder as they went towards the other guests.

“Fuck” Taeyong said as he took one deep breath, then another. “Fuck, I need that” he took Doyoung’s still half full beer cup and drank it in one go.

Doyoung looked at him alarmed. “Are you alright?” He asked but when he saw Taeyong’s eyes glistering suspiciously he stood up and reached for the smaller boy’s hand. “Let’s get out of here. Come on.” He pulled Taeyong with him as he lead them through the room and then the kitchen, into an empty corridor. It was dark there, and the music wasn’t so loud. He sat them down on the stairs, arms touching.

Taeyong sniffled and wiped at his eyes furiously. “Fuck.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The black haired boy asked, and his voice was soft and friendly. There was something about it that made Taeyong finally break, his shell still softer than ever after the meeting with Jaehyun.

“When Jaehyun broke up with me he said ‘ _I felt out of love’_ ” Taeyong started. “And I know I shouldn’t be sad because break ups happen and I can’t do anything if he falls out of love. I just wish he would wait… he would wait until I’m not in love with him anymore either” he took a deep breath.

“When I see him with his new boyfriend I start wondering… How is he better that me? What is it that made Jaehyun fall _out of love_ with _me_ so he can fall for this boy… Does Jaehyun know I cried myself to sleep every night for a week after we broke up, and then another week after I saw him with his new boyfriend walking happily together, while I could barely function without him…” his tears fell slowly and Doyoung reached to wipe it for him. He stayed silent before he said words that he never told anyone, not even Ten.

“And the worst thing is, he was just so _nice_ about it, so I’m not supposed to be mad. I can’t scream and go paint his car with lipstick because he hadn’t done anything wrong… He could’ve just gone behind my back and be greedy, want two people at once. But I… I still hate him. Still hate the fact that he wasn’t greedy, that he gave up on me so easily, that he got with his new boyfriend so fast while I wallowed in self-pity for weeks. Like one year was nothing for him…”

Doyoung knocked their shoulders together and went to hold his hand again. The gesture was strangely familiar and comforting, as if they’ve known each other for years. They did actually, Taeyong thought, they just never _really_ got to know the other.

“Hey, do you remember that I have a wish from you? And you have to make it happen” Doyoung said suddenly, looking at Taeyong until he nodded. “Stop being sad.”

“What?” The small boy looked at him disbelievingly.

“That’s my wish. Stop being sad over Jaehyun. He’s not worth it anyway” Doyoung said, his voice so convincing Taeyong didn’t even think for a second to doubt it.

“Isn’t that a very disappointing use of a perfectly good wish?” he asked instead, a small smile on his face.

“It’s not disappointing if it helps you forget him” The black haired boy said making Taeyong speechless.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding hands and listening to Taeyong’s deep breath once in a while. When all of the tears finally dried on his cheeks, Doyoung turned his face slightly to look at him.

“Do you want know why I came here today, alone on New Year’s Eve, when I didn’t even have an invitation? I could’ve gone to ten other parties that I actually had an invitation to” Doyoung said and he chucked lightly when he saw the look Taeyong threw at him. “Stop it, I’m way more popular then you think I am. I’m not just some nerd from the Student Council. I will have you know that I am the heart of all the parties” They laughed a little but then it got quiet again.

“I came to see my ex…”Doyoung shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded. “Jungwoo. Do you know him? Tall, nice, flirty?” He continued when Taeyong shook his head. “We broke up last year, because I had too much work and didn’t have time for him and he wanted to focus on his studies. It was a mutual agreement, yet still I thought about him for a whole year after we broke up… When I heard he was going to be here I decided to come, maybe talk to him… I miss him.”

“Oh…” Taeyong didn’t know what to say. “Did I ruin it for you? I’m really sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it” He chuckled. “When you came to me I was thinking about how long will I have to stand there until I can go home without looking weird. I saw him today, with some other guy, laughing and… kissing. I didn’t stand a chance anyway.”

It was Taeyongs turn to hold the taller boy’s hand tightly. But before he could say anything, a loud countdown sounded from the living room.

“Damn it’s already midnight!” Taeyong cried while jumping on his feet, and running to the window, hands still linked with Doyoung.

“3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR” Everyone screamed, and the pair laughed as the watched the fireworks behind the window.

“Do you know what they say about New Year?” Doyoung asked suddenly, turning to Taeyong, who shook his head. “The whole year will be similar to how you spend the first day.”

“Oh?” Taeyong grinned, thinking. “Then I want my whole year to be like this” He leanded in and kissed Doyoung straight on the mouth. When they pulled apart both of them were red like tomatoes, but they were smiling.

“I would be happy if that’s what it was” Doyoung said as he kissed Taeyong’s forehead this time. “Let’s go dance finally, I heard a lot of great things about your abilities.”

“Yah, you gossip more than Johnny does” Taeyong laughed as Doyoung pulled him by the hand to the living room.

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

_2 weeks later, Renjun’s room_

 

“I can’t believe we spend _years_ setting them up only for them to fall for each other on accident” Renjun frowned from where he lay on his bed, between Jaemin and Jeno.

“Yeah, if it were to go any longer, I would’ve started losing faith. Thank god we didn’t give up when Taeyong met Jaehyun.” Jaemin sighed.

“I told you Jaehyun wasn’t gonna last! I know my brother and I know him and Taeyong are the perfect match” Jeno smiled to himself. “Our hard work finally paid off.”

“Our?! You guys literally just changed some of their classes on a computer, _from home_. I had to beg their teachers to make them partners again and again. I was slowly going out of excuses” Ten glared at the younger boys from where he was sitting on the chair near the desk.

“Hey! I texted Taeyong the wrong classroom number once so he could see for himself how hot Doyoung looks when he’s all bossy while leading the school council” Jaemin stated proudly.

“Ew, don’t use my brother’s name together with ‘hot’ even again, please.” Jeno made a disgusted face.

“Anyway” Renjun started, looking at Jaemin and Jeno. “Now that the project “Bring Taeyong and Doyoung together” can be considered a success, it’s time we take another hopeless case in our hands. How does ‘Operation: Find Ten a lover’ sound?” He said while the trio quickly hopped off the bed and run for the door.

“Yah, come back here!” Screamed Ten as he ran out after them. “There will be no 'Operation Ten', you hear me? RENJUN!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end, I hope you enjoyed :) If you have any questions feel free to ask, kudos and comments are always very welcome :) If you want to talk about Dotae or NCT in general feel free to find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taeyongaee).


End file.
